


Unsettled Cravings

by sapphireangel



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love, NSFW, Post-Grima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireangel/pseuds/sapphireangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years of slumber, Robin returns to Ylisse to her family and friends.  Everyone is overjoyed, especially her husband, Chrom.  A week has passed since her return, but the lord continues to have doubts that she really is back in his arms.  His worry turns to need, and her physical touch is the only surefire way to tell that she’s back in their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsettled Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> There's a thin line of plot here, but I mostly needed to blow off some steam to be honest. Experimenting with some vocabulary and style in this piece...I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

She was gorgeous and seemingly ethereal as she walked alongside him down the hall, her hair half tied up in a messy ponytail allowing for her luscious locks to cascade down her neck and lay atop her bosom like they were _trying_ to trick his eyes into focusing on her assets.  That honeyed amber gaze fell upon his countenance, causing for him to nearly perspire with the fire that roared within his chest.  Her sight alone ignited his flames, and, Gods that smile was just too pure.

 

“Robin…” his eyelids fluttered for just a moment, her name left his tongue with ease. Was he imagining her presence? Was she really there?

 

“Yes, my love?”

 

A sigh of relief soon followed, the crowned-exalt then hastily grasping her hand just to feel her physical being.

 

“It’s nothing, my dear. I simply wanted to hear your voice, that’s all.”  It was such an odd explanation, yet the king could tell no lies, “You have no idea how much peace it brings me.”  His thumb gently traced her palm—it was as soft and as warm as the day they first held hands.

 

“Chrom…”  Her half lidded gaze further enticed him; her smile was simply radiant.

 

“Gods, Robin.”

 

It was rather bold of Chrom to cup his queen’s cheeks and place a tender kiss upon her lips out of the blue.  They were mere meters from their bedchamber, yet the exalt could no longer keep himself from her person.  He needed her warmth, her touch, or anything else that she could give him that involved physical contact.  Tender pecks upon her lips slowly melted into open-mouth kisses that lined her neck. 

 

“In the hallway? Chrom…”

 

“I’ve missed you so much.” His hot breath tickled her ear, for his words were nothing but a painful sigh, “My Gods I have missed you so much, Robin.”

 

This wasn’t the first time he attached himself to her frame in such a way. Having one’s wife gone for over two years with no certainty of her return would cause a man to become rather needy for affection, especially when that woman was arguably his other half.  Ever since her return, Chrom had not left Robin’s side in their spare time.  Though it had been well over a week since he found her revitalized body within the fields, he couldn’t help but to have his doubts that this was all a dream.  Her physical contact was the only surefire way for him to tell that Robin, his doting wife and brilliant tactician, was truly back from the void she cast herself into. 

 

“Forgive me, my love…” one hand trailed carelessly down her spine while the other continued to hold her heated cheek, “I still cannot fathom that-”

 

With a wavering gaze, the queen touched her own palm to his cheek, “I’m really here, Chrom. I promise.”

 

That same delicate hand dragged itself from his cheek down his chest; two digits began to toy with his collar ever-so-carelessly.  With his collarbone exposed, Robin pressed a gentle kiss to his flushed skin, as if to mirror his own kisses performed moments before. Chrom could feel his chest tightening by the second as she peppered his neckline and throat with warm and sensual smooches.  She missed him too…it was an undeniable fact. 

 

“Please.”  A hoarse and strained reply to her affections, but loving in nature nonetheless.  With a needy look in his eyes, the prince brought his tactician’s focus to him. His lip quivered for just a moment, soon retrained by his teeth.  It was too much; her kisses were much too sensual for him to see it as anything but a symbol of _her_ need for _him_.  “Please let me…” Again, his voice trailed off into nothing but a light whisper. The exalt couldn’t restrain his need, his _desire_ to make love to her _again_. 

 

Two strong and bulky hands grasped the young woman’s hips in a rather rough manner, his tongue then prodding at her lips in hopes that he would be able to taste her once more.  She complied, her hands then dropping to his chest and gently grasping at the double-breasted navy tunic for dear life. He knew that she would rather keep their intimate life a secret, and making such a bold approach within the hallways of their home might not have been what she had desired.  He would fix that.  He would do anything for her, and anything _to_ her that would make her happy. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Her regal gown was always something of a hassle for the exalt to remove on his own.  Though the sea-green taffeta that made her gown only accentuated her frame, Chrom wanted nothing more than the soft plushness of his wife’s skin against his.  The second the fabric hit the floor Chrom tossed his gloves to the side and grasped his wife’s supple bust, rolling each plush lump in his hands with the utmost care. 

 

“You’re so soft, my love.” He whispered into the shell of her ear—his hips were gently nudging her as if he had no control of his sexual desires. He could feel himself hardening as he continued to play and pinch at his wife’s bust, each gentle mewl elicited only enticed him further.

 

“I was as soft as I was this morning and last night, my love.”

 

“Every time we’re like this, I feel like I’m falling in love with you all over again, Robin.”

 

His lips went straight to the crook of her neck to hide his furrowed brow—he couldn’t keep a straight face when he heard her whimper as he gingerly rolled one of her nipples between his fingertips.  Her tanned skin was hot against his lips, and he could feel her body quake at his touch.  It had been so long, too long in his mind, since they partook in such licentious behavior.  Even if in the early hours that day Chrom found himself comfortably between his wife’s thighs, he would continue to treat every session as if it was a sort of christening—something pure, special, and focused around Robin’s pleasure. 

 

But he could not allow her to stand before him in such a way for long, no matter how attractive it was to hold his almost fully-nude wife against his person while he pleasured her with just the touch of his fingertips.  She was a queen, _his_ queen, and she would be pampered as such. 

 

* * *

 

 

Her thin frame nearly sank into the duvet of their bed, Chrom hastily crawling upon it so that his lips could once again attach themselves to her neck.  Her scent was pure, fresh, feminine, and oh-so-comforting to the young lord.  Two years he spent trying to preserve what little he could of Robin’s presence.  Two years he spent trying to imagine that his life had been nothing short of a nightmare, and that he would wake up the next day to see his beautiful wife by his side.  Two years he spent alone, heartbroken, afraid, and above all in a constant state of mourning for his beloved.  He missed every little thing about her, from the way she smiled at him when she woke from her slumber to the way she lightly snored if Chrom happened to wake up first.  He took a moment to run his digits through her hair and along her scalp; the scent of lavender and vanilla caused for a warm smile to paint his countenance. 

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Another husky whisper broke the comforting silence.

 

“Even when I’m disheveled like this?” she breathed, her hands being quick to work at unclothing her lord.

 

“Oh, Gods, even when I make you a mess you are the most stunning creature in the realm.”  Again, the fire within the Chrom’s chest burned with a white-hot intensity, causing for him to break his usual charm for the moment and delve his lips against her collar…rather roughly.  A bite here, a lick there, and a rather firm squeeze of her breast made the queen beg for him.  His somewhat carnal way of showing his undying affection was rather attractive, and Robin praised him by gently raking her nails upon his scalp.  This caused for Chrom to let forth a guttural groan, his hips then gently bucked against her heated sex in a manner that she was rather accustomed to. 

 

The exalt took a moment to bring himself back to his usual, somewhat meek demeanor. He even went so far as to hover over her, to look her in the eyes with the utmost sense of innocence.  Though he always found comfort in such an intimate embrace, he never truly outgrew the idea that he was using his partner’s body for his pleasure as well.  Robin would always be his wife, best friend, and tactician in that order.  He wanted her to be comfortable, to feel loved within her own boundaries without any fear of being hurt. 

 

“…dare I take you now, my queen?” he asked coyly. 

 

Robin gazed into his darkened optics—those azure irises always seemed to captivate her, for her lips always parted when they locked eyes.  They were stunning, gorgeous, and always full of love and affection for _her_. 

 

“…yes, Gods, yes.” she wheezed, her legs then parting in their usual manner so that her husband could lose himself betwixt her thighs once again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Within minutes Chrom was heaving his frame over hers, bucking his length into her begging entrance.   It was warm, wet, slick, and everything he had remembered from previous sessions.  Robin’s entirety was so sacred to him—he was the only man who lay with her in such a way, and the only man who dare gaze upon the tender flush of her nude frame.  How her breasts shifted with every thrust, how her chest heaved with every pant and moan, and simply the sight of her sexual folds being ravished by his cock…only Chrom was allowed to take in such a sight. 

 

It was arousing, hot, and only drove the young lord into a heated, sexual daze. Every wet smack of his hips against her own drove him further up his wall of ecstasy; he only hoped that she felt the same.  He could hear her labored sighs and the intense moans that she let escape her lips—the faster he went, the louder she got.  The tighter his grip was upon her breast, the higher-pitch her squeaks would be.  No, he couldn’t forget to gently suckle on one of her supple mounds.  The taste of her skin in that particular area could never be replicated.  When he would twirl his tongue around one of her sensitive buds, Robin would tug at his azure locks and beg for more. Chrom even went so far as to graze his teeth upon one,

 

“A-agh, Robin, agh.”  Her grip was a little too tight for his liking, but in the heat of the moment the pain was worth it.  She liked it.  He continued to bite and suckle upon her, eventually releasing her breast with a loud ‘pop’—the reddened skin around her areola was decorated with the small marks made by his teeth.  One breast was marked, but he couldn’t leave its twin unscathed by his passion.  He watched them shift with the pace of his thrusts—a truly attractive sight for the hormonal lord. Without much restraint, he brought his lips to the untouched skin of her chest and proceeded to mark it in the same way.

 

Loud, drawn out moans echoed within their chamber; he must have been hitting the right spot. Not once did he skip a beat, Chrom remembered all of his tricks he learned in their first year of marriage.  He knew where to kiss her when she seemed exhausted, and he set the pace to speak the words he could not form himself.  He could not simply tell her enough how much he missed her, how much he loved her, or express how scared he was to lose her.  To hear her moan, rake her nails upon his skin, and even pull at his hair eased the anxieties that bubbled within his chest; Robin was there, she was really there. 

 

“Don’t stop. Please…more.” Her vocals dripped with need—even if it was their second session of that day, Robin found herself untired of her husband’s rhythmic crashes against her sex.  Though the exalt had no plans of stopping anytime soon, he couldn’t help but to indulge in her wish and quickened his pace.  Their peaceful attempt at lovemaking turned into something more carnal.  He could not, for the life of him, be absolutely gentle with his wife much longer.   

 

Gods, he missed having a moment like this.

 

Grabbing her waist, Chrom rolled her hips against his and leaned forward, causing for her legs to linger in the air and shake as he pumped himself into her.  Robin always enjoyed the way he grabbed her when he fucked her.  The way he allowed himself to curl over her so that he could pant into her ear, the way he would buck into her when she wasn’t making enough noise to his liking, and simply the way he bit at her lip; it was all she could ever ask for.  It was raw. It was absolutely unlike him, and such a spontaneous action always caused for a slight coil in the tactician’s toes.

 

“Oh, Chrom, _Gods, yes!”_ she groaned, squeezing his sides with her thighs as a way of adoration for his performance.  It was to the point that he was absolutely lost in her warmth—his girth then throbbing and begging for a release.  He wouldn’t give in to the temptation of filling her just yet, not until he got the mental satisfaction that he desired.  But each stroke made it even more difficult for him to speak; only a heavy series of pants right into Robin’s ear was all that he could manage.  They were labored, staccato, and peppered with a moan here or there.  She even went so far as to lock her arms around his torso, pressing her palms against his shoulders to bring him even closer to her.  She wanted him to hear her noises at a more intimate level as well. 

 

A slight smirk played at the exalt’s lips when he heard her squeak for the umpteenth time.  It was…absolutely adorable, yet he wanted more.  

 

 

“Say my name, again.” He grunted before nipping at her ear, “Oh, Gods, say it, Robin. I’m so close. Say it.”  Reaching a hand between their persons, Chrom shifted his position back to that of a kneeling one

 

She took a sharp intake of air, “Chrom. Oh, Chrom.”

 

“Again.” He began to rub her clit as he fucked her, taking in the feeling of her wetness upon the tip of his index finger.  

 

“Chrom…”

 

“A-again. Gods, again.” His finger worked faster at her button, but he was running low on time. He knew that his pre-cum was dripping within her.

 

“Chrom!”

 

That’s when he lost all control for the moment—his body having met its limits put his conscious into a white daze. He could hear her yelping, groaning, moaning, and all other noises with his name attached to each one. Her body writhed against his, and Chrom only wished to get one more good thrust out of their session before he climaxed.

 

“Robin…!”

 

He stopped for a beat as he came, spilling his entirety into his wife without a second thought.  Head thrown back, the exalt of Ylisse and commander of the Shepherds let out a soft sigh while his hips took part in a gentle bucking motion.  His doting wife had one eye pried open as she viewed his facial display—her cheeks seemed a darker shade than his.  Her walls pulsed around his length; a pleasant sensation overall, and a sure sign that he had managed to get his wife to the same state he was experiencing.  She shuddered, yet Chrom refused to let go of her for the sake of comfort.  His hands firmly grasped the gentle curvature of his wife’s hips for stability—though her body was scarred from the previous series of wars, she was still ever radiant.  She was still his beautiful wife, the woman he waited two long years to reunite with. 

 

“I…love you.” He hissed, taking a few more strokes before fully removing himself from her being.  He was sticky and coated with her arousal—the usual ending, yet a sure sign that they were finished.  Robin gently ran her hand along his collar and down his chest…her warm smile and loving gaze instantly returned, as if the vixen before him had never existed.  She was too pure, too ethereal to be real.

 

“I love you too, my king.”

 

“You’re real.” He whispered, “Gods…you’re here and you’re real.”   

 

The hand not sullied by their fluids gently touched her cheek, his hardened sexual snarl softened to that of a gentle and warming gaze. 

 

“I am.” Robin cooed, her tone reflecting that of bliss and satisfaction, “I’ll always be here for you, Chrom.  From now on and forever.”

 

“Thank you, Robin.” 

 

 


End file.
